The UCLA Health Sciences Clinical Research Center was a 13-bed unit with its own laboratories and diet kitchen up until September 1970, at which time it reverted to an approved, but unfunded status. It is located on the second and third floors of the USPHS Wing of the UCLA Center for the Health Sciences. The Clinical Research Center was first funded by the USPHS in May of 1965, and provided a facility where investigators with approved protocols, from various disciplines in the Medical School, could conduct research on human subjects. Reinstatement of the Clinical Research Center will make it possible to conduct clinical investigation of diseases of all types. It will provide an opportunity for conducting research badly needed by the increasing number of investigators who have come to the institution over the past decade. It will provide an excellent opportunity for the conduct of clinical research of both a basic and an applied nature, and improve the administrative management of research funds.